othertwdforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Hagen
'Tom', also known as Tom Hagen and Will Graham (briefly as Little Judson), is an user on the OTWD Forum. Personality Don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed. Current status See: under Relations: Rock. Relations # '''Brotato' - shared ethnicity. Just because of that, Tom could always count on Brotato having his back, no matter how dire the situation would seem. Well, except for the Hurt & Heal games. That's every man for himself. Or a conspiracy. # Jayko - a quite unique relation, given the story. At first it wasn't much - an occasional comment here and there. Written fiction was the shared interest. Things unexpectedly came to a head after Episode 5 of Telltale's Game of Thrones was released. Jake made a very emotional post, to which Tom replied - and, as it was deemed by others, it seemed a little brutal. Jake was "murdered" and left the forum, but then came back - and things were never better. See? Sometimes "murdering" someone makes two people best friends. How weird is that? It's almost like a rom-com. Please give me some tissues. # Tormunds - a main forum developer and, in the final stages of OTWDF, its IT guy, basically. Tormunds all-positive attitude always cheered Tom up, especially since, apparently, he was the only one interested in TES. And he speaks Spanish. Tom wished to speak Spanish, but never quite managed to learn. Well, except for Cuando estara tu novio en casa?, but that doesn't work in every situation. # TinyCarlos - not much can be said about their relation for the initial period of Tom's presence on the forum. That changed a lot after TC became a mentor of sorts for Tom after he started playing No More Room in Hell with others. During one of the sessions in the game, on the Lakeside map, TC was protecting Tom with medicine, but Tom got "sick" and died quite late in the game. After several minutes, Tom was respawned - but, since the team wiped everything on their way to the finish line clean, there were no weapons, first aid kids, nothing. Without anything to go on, and almost the entire route to the extraction point with zombies on the way, Tom tried to make his way, with TC saying that he needs to try. Imagine everyone's surprise when Tom made his way to the group with empty inventory. Like, WTF. The other situation occured on the Chinatown map. Trying to protect each other, Tom eventually made his way to the chopper almost at the last possible second. Those situations led to a general assumption that TC is Tom's "Guardian Angel". Just... #nohomo, folks. Really. It's about respect, ffs. # Harp - Tom was always letting him down. When he barely helped Harp with the planned TWD fic, when he made his odds at surviving the events of RH lower than Rock's (which was really just a mistake because of copy-pasting possible outcomes, seriously!), when he didn't properly address Harp-Sos friendship in TFTWL's later seasons... but there was still something special. Harp really was a guy to go to, honest and (at times) down-to-Earth, which Tom needed to keep everything real. It's something you don't see a lot these days. Respect, man. (Y'see? TC's entry is longer. Seems like Tom was being disrespectfull all the time. Asshole to the end?) # SOS -''' one of Tom's favorite guys. Never keeping stuff close to the chest, always being all-out and honest about everything. Tom felt that this guy deserves a lot more than life gives him, and - if there's one thing for sure - Tom knew that SOS will eventually make it out there. He kept his fingers crossed. # '''Dfh15 - the mind twin who Tom kept forgetting about. Like, he forgot about him when he planned the Tacklehug fic (fortunately, Tom managed to include him before publishing the story), he forgot about him in the OTWDF: In The End story (this mistake was later corrected). But Dfh15 was the man, it's just that Tom was stupid. But they did agree on stuff, that's what family truly is. I know that people say that family looks best only on a photograph, but this was different. Besides, it's goot to have a friend who has the power. # HeadShot - what Tom liked about him was the fact that the guy really had very strong beliefs. With everyone shitting at Telltale's recent outings, HS always managed to find positive qualities to them and enjoying their stories. Feeling hopeful and seeing something good in people and stuff is a quality that's not seen a lot nowadays, so the guy deserves respect for that. Besides, he was a very enthusiastic reader of Tom's stories, proposing ideas and concepts, some of which Tom even used to include. As the nickname indicates, he was a very good shot. Well, in written fiction at least. If he is in reality, I don't think anyone would try to find that out. At least if they're on the wrong side of the barrel. # Rock ''I really liked you,'' we quickly found a common way. Had quite good patience, hoped none will go away... But then you cast me out just like a broken TV. I gave you a badass Wiz role Now it won't be easy, you'll see... I'll engulf you in the fire! Like you stabbed me in the heart Like when you made me expired! Like you've taken me apart Thinking that's what I desire! (...holy shit, that sounded dramatic. Almost as if it was written by Sonic. Much drama, such tension. Eh, it's not that bad. Not bad at all, actually.) But, in the end, it was the one and only Rock who ever tried an assassination attempt on Tom. And he was successful - Tom is no more, because it made him realize that he has to organize his life, make changes. A change of a job didn't help matters, but that was solved eventually. Where is Tom now? Somewhere for sure... maybe closer than anyone thinks. Stories *'Tales from the Wellingtonlands' (December 2014 - June 2015) - a story that was initially based on a joke and a conversation from the shoutbox between Tom, Admin and Jake. The initial 10-episode series expanded into 3 seasons. The series finale was published on June 4, 2015. The reception was mixed, with an average rating of 7.1/10. *'How I Discovered My Fetish' (February-March 2015) - a two-part story focusing on TKA. Inspired by How I Met Your Mother and TKA's confessions about his fetishes. *'TFTW: Tacklehugsmiley' (February 2015) - a one-shot spinoff series to Tales from the Wellingtonlands, telling the story about butterflies, bees and birds. *'Criminal Minds: The OTWD Forum' (May 2015) - a one-shot story abut BAU agents in the world of pure nonsense. *'RH' (October 2015-January 2016) - a three-part story about the origins of Rock and Harp's friendship. Initially envisioned as a videogame, that version got scrapped during the production of Episode 1 and remade into a choice-consequence written story. *'I am Z' (May 2016) - a three-part story about the fictional version of Zyphon who becomes trapped in the Otherworld. *'The Exit Strategy' (July-September 2017) - a four-part short story, completely unrelated to the forum, about people who are close to each other, but an unexpected tragedy threatens to rip them apart. It's that one story that's the most important to the author. *'Untitled co-production' (not announced; 2015) - ''a cancelled story set in the world of The Walking Dead; the idea for the story came from Harp, who created the characters and plotlines; the story was to be co-written by Tom. What's worth noticiing is that the main idea behind the story was not the apocalypse itself, but how a family and relations between their members impact each other. This was way before A New Frontier was announced. *'The BarCode''' (codename: '''HI', abbreviated from Harp's Inmates, the original name for the story; 2016) - a story set in prison with forum members as inmates. Planned for two seasons, it was cancelled after first three chapters. Full storyline was released on the forum. *'The Road Trip: A New Sexual Frontier - The OTWD Forum Series''' (December 2016) - a planned three-part story about forum users, led by Sos, trying to find a Bloody Mary cosplayer in Russia. Cancelled after one chapter, full storyline was released on the forum. *'The Walking Dead: Season Three' (2017) - a planned five-episode story that was supposed to follow Season 2, ignoring A New Frontier. Planned in form of an interactive app, the story was cancelled before releasing a single episode. Full storyline was released on the forum, which - coincidentally - shared some plot points with The Final Season. The general idea behind the story which Tom envisioned was, however, influenced by a Domewing's concept. He came up with the idea that Clem can find a group of children and try to fit in with them right after Season 2 of the Telltale game was finished. * 'Conviction - The OTWD Forum Series '- a cancelled five-part story. It was envisioned as the fifth season of TFTWL, which wouldn't become apparent until halfway through the series. The story was not developed apart from a very basic outline and some planned set pieces. Category:Members